


Не женщина, тигрица

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, Gen, Not for Rhaegar/Lyanna fans, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: Элия остается жива, и она кончает со своим никчемным браком.
Kudos: 10





	Не женщина, тигрица

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A tigress, not a woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889172) by [TweedStoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedStoat/pseuds/TweedStoat). 



_Нелегко ее врагу достанется победа._

_«Медея», Еврипид._

Элия оглядела Великую Септу, восхищаясь ее красотой, когда молилась перед статуей Матери. Витражные окна были великолепны, и ей нравилось видеть, как свет преломлялся и отражался от белых мраморных стен. Пусть даже этот фарс, называемый ее браком, был заключен здесь, тем самым претворяя в жизнь все кошмары ее последних лет, разве была в этом вина септы? Но она не могла праздно таращиться по сторонам, так что она склонила голову и снова притворилась, что молится.

Шел второй день родов леди Лианны, и весь дворец ждал, затаив дыхание, что же случится теперь. Элия думала, что девочка, скорее всего, выживет, пусть и с великим трудом. Конечно же, ей пришлось практически приказать своей повитухе, септе Элинор, помочь сохранить ей жизнь, несмотря на все старания мясников Пицеля. Для того, что она планирует сделать, девчонка была нужна ей живой. Но уже прошел день, без малейших признаков изменений, и она решила, что пора запускать план в действие, пока ее муж отвлечен на другие дела, и попросила разрешения отправиться в Великую Септу, молиться о благополучном разрешении.

Как все изменилось, подумала она, делая знак семиконечной звезды у лба и груди. Всего только полтора года назад Рейгар, должно быть, с радостью ожидал ее кончины на родильном ложе, чтобы суметь жениться на своей северянке, а теперь он меряет шагами коридоры за спальней девчонки Старк, пока та воет и осыпает его проклятьями.

Элия поднялась так быстро, как только смогла, стараясь не скривиться от тупой боли во всем ее теле от долгой демонстрации набожности. У нее было много способов скрыть боль в ступнях и коленях, но не было времени придумать, как скрыть другие боли. Из-за двух последовавших так скоро друг за другом беременностей ее спина иногда болела так сильно, что ей казалось, она переломится пополам в районе талии.

Хвала богам, Эшара смогла убедить мейстера Пицеля приготовить ей растирания из мяты, гвоздики и кахупута, подобно тому, которым пользовались дома. Элия быстро огляделась по сторонам и скользнула за мраморную колонну, чтобы растереть поясницу там, где ее никто не видит. Да, нынешней ночью ей точно понадобятся ее растирания, чтобы спать без болей и судорог.

Ее лицо приняло безмятежный вид, и она снова ступила в центр септы. Трудно было решить, кого ей хотелось больше в сводные родичи ее детям – мальчика или девочку. Очевидно, девочка была бы меньшей угрозой Эйгону, и было бы разумно желать этого. Но гнев туманил ее благоразумие, и ей хотелось мальчика, потому что это бы очень опечалило Рейгара. Он бы заперся в библиотеке и принялся перечитывать свои трижды проклятые свитки, от рассвета до заката, пытаясь понять, почему боги не послали ему Висению.

Эшара стояла у статуи Девы, играла в ладошки с Рейнис, чтобы отвлечь ее, а Эйгон ворочался в руках Вайноны Виль. Ее сердце сжалось так сильно, что она едва не задохнулась, глядя на них. Ее милые, невинные дети. Она надеялась, они поймут, почему ей пришлось это сделать. Она надеялась, они не решат, что и второй родитель покинул их, что не возненавидят ее за то, что бросила их. Элия с радостью приняла бы их гнев и разочарование, только бы они были живы и в своих правах.

Она громко вздохнула, вспоминая, какие она питала надежды, когда была моложе, до того, как была решена ее помолвка с Рейгаром. Она всегда верила, что ее дети будут расти также, как она, с родителями, которые любят друг друга и своих детей, счастливыми и обожаемыми. Действия ее мужа сделали эти мечты невозможными, но она все еще могла добиться, чтобы ее дети были в безопасности, и ей приходилось довольствоваться этим.

Эртур, охранявший их, странно смотрел на статую Старицы, с выражением щенячьей пристыженности на лице. Вайнона прошла мимо него, оглянулась на статую, на которую был обращен его взгляд, и со злобной улыбкой промолвила, что предателям вроде него стоило бы молить о верности, а не мудрости.

Элия, забавляясь, фыркнула, но быстро постаралась прикрыть смешок кашлем, притворяясь, что бархатный запах благовоний из лампады юного служки был для нее слишком остер.

Гневные слова, которыми ее фрейлины осыпали Эртура, и неспособность Эртура защититься от того, что не может зарубить мечом, прекрасно отвлекали ее от того кошмара, которым теперь была ее жизнь.

Ей следовало бы выйти вперед и приказать им остановиться, но, тратя силы на то, чтобы вбить хоть немного благоразумия в тупой череп Рейгара и оставаться при этом сильной ради своих детей, ее просто уже не хватало ни на что больше. Особенно если усилия пришлось бы применять ради того, кто отказывался помогать ей.

Так что, когда Джинни Фаулер рассказала о случае на Принцевом перевале, когда крестьяне сгрудились вдоль дороги, осыпая Эртура дождем из гнилой тыквы и плевков, она только слегка развеселилась. Когда Пилар Сантагар нанизала на нитку бусы из сухих дорнийских перцев и лимонов и взяла за привычку крутить ими рядом с Эртуром, заявляя, что отгоняет «злых духов», окружавших его, ей приходилось прикусывать язык, чтобы не хохотать вместе с ними. Когда во время урока шитья Лукреция Гаргален заметила, что дамам следовало бы прикрыть лица вуалью в присутствии мерзавца, намекая на Эртура, стоявшего на карауле у их дверей, Элия только закатила глаза и позволила им делать, что хочется.

В конце концов, она ведь все понимала. Рейгар был теперь королем, пусть и был еще не коронован, и на королей не положено было плевать, осыпать гнилыми овощами, или ставить под сомнение их нравственность. Во всяком случае, если хотелось сохранить руки и языки в целости. Гнев надо было на кого-то излить, и ее земляки решили, что Эртур станет подходящей мишенью. В этом был смысл. Врага полагалось хоть немного уважать. Но что следовало говорить о человеке, который с радостью участвовал в оскорблении собственной родины?

Она все еще не верила, что он набрался наглости прийти к ней и просить ее остановить оскорбления. Стоял перед ней, зажав шлем в руках, а хвост между ног, и молил ее умерить пыл ее дам.

Да кем он себя считал? Кем он ее считал? Она с трудом сумела подавить кипящий в ней гнев и просто пусто посмотрела на него, как смотрела на Рейгара, когда тот снова предпринимал вялые попытки наладить их отношения. И, возможно, Эртур увидел ненависть в ее мертвом взгляде, потому что он быстро, извинившись, удалился.

Вот и хорошо.

Ее тело всегда было слабым, но словно в плату, дух ее был вдвое сильней. Так должно было быть.

По природе своей она, как и Доран, была терпеливым человеком. Они оба верили во вторые шансы, медленно поддавались гневу, с радостью сомневались в их вине. Но это прошло. С самого Харренхола она протягивала Эртуру веревки, с помощью которых он мог бы выбраться, а этот дурень пошел и повесился на них. Чего он ждал от нее теперь? Элия внезапно остановилась, осознав, что из-за ускорившихся мыслей начала ходить вокруг, сжав кулаки. Она глубоко вдохнула и медленно выпрямила пальцы, словно выпуская когти.

Ее мысли прервал переполох за стенами, и она увидела, что по улице верхом скачет септа. Один из оруженосцев у выхода прокричал что-то даме. Та спрыгнула, бросила ему поводья и побежала вверх по лестнице, поддернув полы своего благочестивого одеяния, развевающегося за ней. «Боги великие, – подумала Элия, – Элинор знает, как войти театрально».

– Ваша милость, – сказала септа, резко останавливаясь, – леди Лианна разрешилась сыном.

Сыном. Сыном. Чертовым сыном! Ей хотелось, чтобы она была сильна, чтобы она могла вцепиться мужу в горло и переломить его бледную шейку. Где теперь твои дурацкие пророчества? Где девчонка, которую, ты клялся, родит тебе Лианна?

Эшара и остальные дамы столпились позади нее, и услышав новости, начали бормотать между собой. Ей показалось, что она пару раз услышала «Блекфайр», но может быть это ей просто почудилось.

Лукреция остановила запыхавшегося служку и велела ему принести воды, и Элинор жадно отпила и отерла рот уголком головного покрывала. 

– Септа, как поживает принц Рейгар? – спросила остроглазая Пилар. Слава богам, ее дамы взяли все на себя, Элия застыла на месте, только чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в животе.

– Король просто в ярости, – сказала Элинор, понизив голос. – Когда мы сообщили ему, что это мальчик, он просто стоял там, в ошеломлении, а потом вышел из комнаты, пока леди Лианна приходила в себя. Я немедленно отправилась к принцессе Элии, но пока конюшата готовили мне лошадь, они сказали, что слышали, что король начал переписывать письма, сообщавшие о рождении принцессы, заменяя слова на «принц». Кроме того, я слышала, он собирается отменить турниры и праздники, которые готовил к рождению ребенка!

– Приходила в себя? «Она без сознания?» —спросила Вайнона. – Но она выживет?

– Да, хотя смерть была совсем рядом. После столь длинных родов у нее не оставалось сил, чтобы выдавить из тела то, что осталось после беременности, а потом у нее началось ужасное кровотечение. Великий мейстер был совершенно бесполезен! Мне пришлось его оттолкнуть и самой ей заняться.

Снова раздалось бормотание, а Элия только стояла, пригвожденная к одному месту, когда Эшара подошла к ней сзади, осторожно скользнула пальцами в сжатый кулак Элии и сплела их пальцы.

– Идем, Элия, пора, – с другой стороны к ней подошла Вайнона, разворачивая ее за плечи и направляя к судебным комнатам септы.

В ней поднималось ужасное чувство сомнения. До сего дня она была так во всем уверена, ее план казался наилучшим в ее обстоятельствах, когда она обсуждала его с братьями. Может быть, стоило остановиться? Девочка была бы неизвестной историей, но мальчик, мальчик не был ничем, кроме опасности. Означала ли дополнительная опасность в виде мальчика, что она на правильном пути? Сильный мужчина, с сильными сторонниками за ее спиной, смогут ли они защитить ее сына от зла узурпатора?

И что насчет Лианны? Она думала, что если девчонка останется жива, она будет наилучшим щитом против злокозненности Тайвина. Она видела, как он смотрит на Рейгара, почти голодным взглядом, и все знали о питаемых им амбициями в отношении его золотой дочери. Рейгар не сможет взять в жены Серсею, пока жива Лианна. Но если у Лианны будут сыновья? Сыновья, которые узурпируют трон ее бедного сына?

Вайнона осторожно втолкнула ее по направлению к судной комнате, и Эшара захлопнула дверь за ними, прямо перед лицом Эртура.

– Посмотри на меня, Элия, – тихо сказала Винни, пока Эртур барабанил в двери, требуя, чтобы его впустили. – Я вижу в твоих глазах сомнение, но ты стоишь на правильном пути. – Элия покачала головой и попыталась перебить ее, но Вайнона прервала ее. – Слушай! Рейгар и северная девка разозлили слишком многих, чтобы теперь поступать, как им вздумается. Штормовые Лорды и лорды Долины в ярости за смерть лорда Роберта и лорда Джона на Трезубце. Весь Север в бешенстве на Лианну за то, что она по своей воле пряталась с принцем, в то время как их храбрые мальчики умирали, чтобы вернуть ее домой. Тайвин Ланнистер зол, что Таргариены снова обошли его золотую девочку, а Хостер Талли злится, что поставил на проигравших. И даже Тиреллы почему-то злы, потому что не получили наилучшего из лучшей ситуации, потому что они всего лишь стюарды-выскочки! При такой раздробленности, Эйгон – лучший, за чьей спиной стоит встать. Хороший брак и сильный мужчина за твоей спиной – это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать!

– Но если они заговорят о его дорнийской крови…

Эшара, облокотившаяся на дверь, за которой держала своего брата, потеряла терпение.

– В пекло дорнийскую кровь, Эли! – Резко сказала она. – Я согласна с Вайноной. Может многим и не нравится дорнийская кровь Эйгона, но неужели ты думаешь, они отринут его ради сына какой-то северной шлюхи?

– Конечно, ты согласна, горячая ты голова! Люди пытались свергнуть Дейрона ради сына любовницы Эйгона, – задыхаясь, ответила Элия.

– Не будь вульгарной, Эш, – протянула Вайнона. – Мы в доме божьем, – она погрозила пальцем Эшаре, которая ребячески ответила ей, высунув язык и сделав непристойный жест.

Оглянувшись на Элию, Вайнона продолжила.

– Если забыть грубые словечки, Эшара права. Знаю, тебя беспокоят Блекфайры, но эта ситуация во многом иная. Эйгон Недостойный имел свои недостатки, но он не запалял свое королевство огнем ради любовниц, и никогда не пытался жениться снова, пока Нейрис была жива. Деймон был Таргариеном с обеих сторон, и мог полагаться на права своей матери, претендуя на трон. Ребенок Лианны не сможет опираться ни на что из этого. До сих пор Вера яростно сопротивляется всему, что пытался сделать Рейгар, и простонародье настроено против него. Верховный септон сам заявил, что не коронует Рейгара, пока тот называет себя многоженцем. Они оба наплевали на все, чем скрепляется наш мир – на клятвы, на брачные союзы, на договоры о помолвках. И теперь, сын такой пары? Кто скажет, не воплотит ли он в себе худшее из них обоих? Нет, моя принцесса, тебе нечего бояться.

К концу речи Вайноны ее сердце перестало биться яростно, неровно. Они обе были правы. Они все упрощали, не понимали, насколько остальные дома ненавидят дорнийцев, но в целом, они были правы.

Рейгар все еще отказывался следовать гласу разума, и не отсылал прочь свою новую жену. Может быть это безумие в его крови заставило его поверить, что он сможет сохранить оба брака и прикидываться Эйгоном Завоевателем. Элия знала, кто станет победительницей в забеге между юной северной лошадкой и усталой дорнийской кобылой. Лучше она уйдет на своих условиях, выиграв определенные уступки, чем ее вышвырнут пинком под зад.

Пройдя к двери, она жестом велела Эшаре отойти и приоткрыла ее. Выглянув наружу, она попросила септу Элинор найти и привести Верховного септона и Праведных.

Элии было нужно расторгнуть брак.

Прежде чем пришли Праведные, Элия и ее дамы нанесли последние штрихи на внешний вид детей и ее собственный.

Ее волосы были собраны в серебряную сетку на затылке, с несколькими прядями, свисающими у лица, ее голова была покрыта прекрасной черной вуалью из мирийского кружева. Ее рукава тоже были украшены кружевами и оборками, обрамлявшими ее запястья. Платье было из простого черного шелка с квадратным вырезом, привлекавшим внимание к семиконечной звезде из белого золота, украшенного рубинами, расположенной в центре ее груди. Она особенно постаралась накрасить ее губы, втерла в тело мед и куркуму, пока ее смуглая кожа не засияла, словно горящая свеча, и подкрасила каялом глаза, чтобы они казались глубокими и блестящими.

Элия улыбнулась своему отражению в ручном зеркале. Сегодня она выглядела особенно хрупкой, красивой и набожной. Может быть, вместе со своими детьми, она составит достаточно милую картинку, чтобы перетянуть мнение народа на свою сторону.

Рейнис и Эйгон, милые лапочки в одинаковых одеждах, Эйгон был одет в черное с ног до головы, что резко контрастировало с его серебряными волосами и фиолетовыми глазами. Рейнис была одета в черный плащ, расшитый красными драконами, тянувшийся от ее плеч к поясу. Это был подарок, чтобы утешить ее за невозможность принести с собой ее кота, Балериона, но она едва обратила на него внимание.

Элия пыталась объяснить дочери вкратце, что именно происходило сегодня, но не была уверена, насколько та понимала. Боги милосердные, бедняжке было всего четыре, так ужасно, что приходится говорить ей такое. Обычно она ребячески болтала с дамами Элии, но теперь она стояла, напрягшись, словно маленький деревянный солдатик, пока мать поправляла на ней платье.

Элия почувствовала укус вины, когда увидела большие черные глаза ее дочери, смотревшие на нее. Ей следовало позволить Рейнис принести кота, чтобы об этом не подумали другие. В последнее время она очень волновалась о своей девочке. Когда она оправилась после родов Эйгона и дурмана макового молока, она заметила в своей дочери изменения.

Казалось, огонь покинул ее храбрую умную девочку. Она больше не бродила по замку со своим котом, не просила королевских гвардейцев покатать ее на плечах, не прятала сладости во время ужина. Она только ходила за Элией, словно маленькая тень, и плакала, когда мать покидала ее комнату.

Элия присела перед ней, чтобы быть на одном уровне с дочерью, и убрала локоны с теплого лба дочери.

– Как поживает моя маленькая Рей? – нежно спросила Элия.

– Хорошо, ammi, – ответила она.

– Ты уверена?

– Ammi, – сказала Рейнис, глядя в пол, – можно у тебя спросить?

– Конечно.

– Почему ты уходишь? Почему baba-jaan ушел? – спросила Рейнис, начиная плакать. Она сжала кулачки и начала тереть глаза, пока Элия судорожно искала платок. – Если ты останешься, я буду хорошей девочкой, как говорит септа. Я не буду воровать пирожные на ужине, и я буду делиться игрушками с Эйг… Эйгоном… – Сказала она, рыдая так крепко, что начала икать. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Она боролась со слезами, не желая еще больше пугать Рейнис, и начала вытирать лицо дочери.

– Милая, послушай меня. Я уезжаю не потому, что ты сделала что-то дурное. Ты хорошая дочь и добрая, милая девочка.

– Но, аmmi…

Элия обеими руками обхватила лицо Рейнис, задерживая на месте, чтобы посмотреть дочери прямо в глаза.

– Я должна уехать, чтобы найти сильных и могущественных друзей. Эти друзья помогут нам, защитят тебя и твоего брата от тех, кто желает вам вреда. Ты ведь пела Песнь Семерых с септой? Ты ведь знаешь, что Мать любит своих детей?

Рейнис неуверенно кивнула.

– Ты видишь Мать сейчас, рядом с собой? – Спросила Элия, дожидаясь, пока Рейнис отрицательно покачает головой.

– Также и со мной, Рейнис, меня может не быть рядом, и ты можешь не увидеть меня, но где бы я не была, я всегда буду любить тебя и защищать, ты меня понимаешь?

Рейнис кивнула и спросила, улыбаясь сквозь слезы:

– Правда?

– Правда, милая. – Сказала Элия, раскрывая объятья и обнимая свою маленькую девочку как можно крепче. Она выпрямилась, когда услышала, как открывается дверь, и в комнату вошел Верховный септон, и свита следовала за ним.

Она быстро поцеловала Рейнис, сказала, что поговорит с ней позже и передала ее септе Элинор, чтобы поприветствовать новоприбывших.

– Ваша милость, – сказал Верховный септон, наклоняя голову. Элия низко склонилась к его правой руке и поцеловала большое кольцо-печатку.

– Ваше святейшество, благодарю вас премного за согласие провести сегодня мой суд, – ответила она.

– Принцесса, как обычно, для меня удовольствие помочь женщине столь великого благочестия.

Элия улыбнулась, но про себя она фыркнула. Она, конечно, женщина великого благочестия, но дело было не в этом. Что-то было… странное в этом септоне. Она никогда не видела, чтобы человек так страстно мечтал, чтобы его шантажировали.

Когда она обсуждала черновой план с Дораном, она попросила своих дам найти компрометирующую информацию на некоторых людей. Но когда вернулась сплетница Джинни Фаулер, рассказывая, что у Верховного септона есть трое незаконных сыновей, живущих в хорошем доме на улице Сестер, от потрясения Элию можно было бы сбить с ног взмахом пера.

Не потому, что он казался ей особенно набожным, просто потому что он казался хладнокровным, расчетливым человеком, который знает, с какой стороны хлеб намазан маслом. От такого человека последним ожидаешь, что он рискнет своими амбициями. Само собой, собираясь к нему, Элия ожидала, что, узнав, что она знает о детях, он затрясется от страха! Как она ошибалась.

Вместо того, когда она намекнула, что знает о существовании его сыновей, он только приподнял одну густую серебряную бровь, ожидая продолжения. Она продолжила и намекнула, что была бы рада быть их покровительницей, предложить им места в дорнийском флоте или посольстве ее брата в Вольных Городах. Это были позиции, где у бастардов, отец которых не мог их признать, были возможности дорасти до больших высот и почестей.

На это он улыбнулся и сказал, что она приняла правильное решение. Он будет рад поработать с ней над будущим его сыновей, сказал он, и конечно же, он предложит всю возможную помощь такой прекрасной даме, как она. Ей казалось, что она прошла какое-то испытание, прошла его, не готовясь.

После того он был как можно более полезным и постарался как следует организовать все, как ей хотелось. Он без протестов согласился, что она должна получить назад все свое приданое. Он даже предложил ей, что вернуть его следует с интересом не в семь, а восемнадцать сотых. Он был совершенно не против условия, что дети должны проводить полгода с ней, полгода с отцом.

Но глядя на его пепельно-русые волосы, тронутые сединой, в его бледные голубые глаза, Элия не могла избавиться от чувства, что она что-то упустила. Все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

– Вы волнуетесь, ваша милость? – Мягко спросил он.

Что ж, теперь, когда он напомнил, да, волновалась!

– Немного, святой отец, – нервно рассмеялась она.

– Ах, моя принцесса, не стоит. Все важные вопросы были согласованы нами. Теперь только осталось убедить в этом прихожан, – сказал он, указывая на наблюдательные галереи, удаляясь прочь.

Они быстро наполнялись придворными, которых удалось быстро собрать ее дамам, и она была рада, что там были не только дорнийцы. Мейс Тирелл неловко стоял плечом к плечу с Джейсоном Маллистером, а Матис Рован о чем-то беседовал с Нестором Ройсом. Но куда бы она не смотрела, она с радостью отмечала, что не видит близких друзей и советников Рейгара.

Тайвин Ланнистер, недавно вернувший себе пост Десницы, Джон Коннингтон, влюбленный кретин, Ричард Лаунмаут, Майлс Мутон, Королевская гвардия – никого из них не было видно. Должно быть утешают в Рейгара в углу библиотеки, куда он забился, чтобы поныть. Эшара, должно быть, обхитрила Эртура и заперла его в какой-то комнате, как и обещала, потому что его Элия тоже нигде не видела.

В этом было какое-то провидение, что именно сегодня она выбрала днем суда. Никто здесь не испытывал к Рейгару дружеских чувств, и они, скорее всего, будут слишком захвачены зрелищем суда, чтобы послать ему весточку и сообщить, что она вытворяет. У него не было времени подготовить защиту, и она планировала, что слушание будет коротким. У него даже не будет времени добраться до септы из Красного замка, даже если кто-нибудь сообщит ему, что происходит.

Элия сделала глубокий вдох и вытерла дрожащие руки о юбки, когда Верховный септон и шестеро Праведных заняли семь судных кресел на постаменте.

Я сделаю это, думала она. Она уже обдумала и отрепетировала каждый момент этого заседания с Дораном и Верховным септоном, и теперь только оставалось это отыграть.

На сцене, ехидно подумала она, потому что это был не суд, а балаганное представление, с прописанными ролями и диалогами, с расставленными декорациями.

Ей следовало бы уже привыкнуть, ей казалось, что вся ее жизнь была чередой представлений. Притворяться, что она не против быть больной маленькой девочкой, чтобы не расстраивать родителей. Притворяться сильнее, чем она есть, чтобы не давать людям повода больше насмехаться над ней. Притворяться, что она довольна помолвкой с Рейгаром, что ей придется покинуть семью и дом ради незнакомого и несчастливого города.

Она привыкла играть множество ролей, играла роль уважительной дочери и послушной жены. Что ей эта новая роль?

«Теперь, – подумала Элия, присаживаясь и расправляя тонкие плечи, – как хорошая актриса, я не должна забыть свои слова».

***

Если говорить честно, суд оказался делом несложным, стоило его начать. Поначалу она запиналась, но последние ее ответы были хороши.

Само собой, основной темой беседы было, почему она настаивала, чтобы брак был расторгнут, а не признан недействительным – согласно благоволению Веры. Ей нужно было доказать, что Рейгар был угрозой вере, поклясться на семиконечной звезде, что она выйдет замуж за набожного человека, который не позволит ей сойти с верного пути, и она выиграет дело.

От некоторых вопросов ей пришлось уклоняться. Септон, похожий на сову, резко спросил ее, не заманила ли леди Лианна принца в свою постель, используя дикарские северные ритуалы и колдовство, и от этого вопроса было тяжелее всего отбиться, но ей удалось. Последнее, что было ей нужно, так это чтобы северяне вбили себе в голову, что следует начать вторую войну, потому что она оскорбила их богов.

– Имеются ли другие вопросы у моих братьев к принцессе? – спросил Верховный септон, пока бедный писец яростно записывал все происходящее, стараясь успеть. Прождав несколько секунд, он продолжил. – Очень хорошо. Полагаю, вы желали высказать последние слова, ваша милость?

Сделав глубокий вдох, она начала сильным, звучным голосом:

– Милорды, миледи, мои просветленные судьи, возымейте надо мной жалость, молю вас. Взгляните на меня, на принцессу, униженную до столь жалкого состояния столь жестоко и незаслуженно.

Возымейте ко мне сострадание, молю я вас, ибо я чужеземка в этом городе. Вам улыбнулось счастье, с вами ваши друзья и ваши семьи окружают вас. Несчастливая судьба сделала меня чужестранкой здесь. У меня нет матери, рядом со мной нет братьев, родичей по крови, к кому я могла бы обратиться за помощью, теперь, когда супруг мой желает оставить наш законный союз и приказывает мне жить в бесчестном грехе с его полюбовницей.

К несчастью, я не могу сказать, чем заслужила такое от него наказание. Я была принцу верной и покорной женой, всегда готовой исполнять любой его приказ, даже когда я, по здоровью своему, не могла сделать это в полной мере.

Я послушно удалилась на Драконий Камень вместе с ним после свадьбы, пусть холод и мрак того места подорвали мое здоровье, ибо место жены рядом со своим господином. Понимая, что долг жены – рожать детей, в особенности сыновей и наследников, я родила ему двоих, за короткое время, пренебрегая опасностями, едва не расплатившись за это жизнью. Когда он опозорил меня в Харренхоле, я не затаила обиды. Вместо того, я еще больше постаралась окружить его заботами, дабы не вызвать снова его такого неудовольствия.

Я всегда была ему смиренной женой, но по совести своей, я не могу покориться его последнему приказу, как не может никто, верный Семерым! И за это меня прозвали непокорной женой, и теперь угрожают мне и правам моих детей!

Заканчивая речь, она широко раскрыла глаза и соскользнула со стула, опускаясь на колени, сжимая руки перед собой.

– Пресвятой отец, я нижайше отдаю себя вашему милосердию. Ваши братья сказали сегодня, что в сомнении жена должна обращаться за указанием и поддержкой к мужу, но что делать жене, которая просит защиты от мужа? Что делать матери, когда опасность ее детям исходит от их собственного отца?

Я молю вас, во имя Отца, который судит нас всех справедливо, не оставить меня и моих детей! Я умоляю вас, защитите меня и одарите меня правосудием!

После этих слов она распласталась, поджав ноги и прижавшись ладонями к полу, пусть каждый мускул в ее спине и ногах кричали от муки. Вуаль упала на ее лицо, и так она оставалась лежать, пока Верховный септон не приказал ей встать, и Эшара подбежала к ней, помогая ей подняться.

– Ваши слова прекрасны и правдивы, ваша милость, – сказал Верховный септон, поднимаясь с кресла. – И они подали нам пищу для размышлений. Мы обсудим все это в отдельной комнате, и вернемся с нашим решением.

Пока все ждали, Элия попросила напиться, чтобы успокоить саднившее горло. Все, что она сказала, было правдой, но даже в момент успеха вино на вкус казалось уксусом, пеплом на ее языке. Что бы она не отдала, чтобы иметь возможность сказать, что она на самом деле думала об обстоятельствах, приведших их сюда. Она была покорной, и она была смиренной женой. Да, была, но ей и не дозволялось быть другой.

Дамы, которых высоко ценят мужья, говорили ей, следят за порядком в своем доме, занимаются шитьем и детьми, и несут эту ношу без жалоб. Такие жены вознаграждаются уважением своих мужей.

Где была ее награда? Где ее уважение? Она следовала этим советам дословно, и ничего не получила взамен. Она отдала мужу все: здоровье, детей, счастье, и он с радостью брал все это, пользовался, а потом швырнул ей все это в лицо.

Она еще помнила те смехотворные объяснения с проклятого турнира в Харренхоле. Что он только хотел вознаградить дерзкую натуру леди Лианны. Что девица Старк пошла против обычаев своего пола, взяв в руки оружие и тайно присоединившись к турниру, что она заслуживала свой миг славы этим венком. За счет, само собой, Элии.

Чья это была вина, что она не носила меч и не участвовала в турнирах, возмущенно думала Элия. Ей никогда не позволялось делать подобного, даже если бы здоровье ей позволяло.

И Рейгар никогда не жаловался, когда она послушно чинила дыры в его одеждах, чтобы ему не приходилось просить отца о большем содержании. Когда он был волен распевать песни в Летнем замке, пока она оставалась на Драконьем Камне, управляя замком. Когда она пользовалась своей нежной женской натурой, чтобы успокоить Эйриса в те редкие случаи, когда встречала его.

Помимо всего прочего, думала Элия, ее муж был лицемером. Он с радостью пользовался плодами ее трудов, унижая и оскорбляя женщину, которая трудилась.

Краем глаза она увидела, как распахнулась дверь соседней комнаты, и судьи торжественно вошли и заняли свои места. Было забавно смотреть, как его преосвященство улыбается так, словно это он избавляется от неугодного мужа, поднимаясь на постамент и поворачиваясь к публике.

Когда она услышала, что ее брак расторгнут, она ногтями впилась в свои ладони, чтобы не позволить себе улыбнуться. Элия подняла голову и посмотрела на лица лордов и дам на галереях. Было важно оценить их реакцию.

В основном они выглядели потрясенными, только несколько особо набожных лордов согласно кивали, пока его преосвященство разглагольствовал о важности запрещения многоженства. Напротив, многие дамы выглядели радостными, испытывавшими облегчение, особенно когда была дополнительно подтверждена законность Рейнис и Эйгона и их права на наследование. Жена Нестора Ройса даже поймала ее взгляд и подмигнула Элии, широко улыбнувшись из-за спины мужа.

– … и таким образом, дабы прекратить неопределенность, в коей пребывает наше королевство, и учитывая отвратительный грех, в коем ныне живет принц Рейгар, я предлагаю немедленно объявить сей брак расторгнутым. Ваша милость, вы согласны?

– Несомненно, ваше преосвященство, – тихо ответила она. Он спустился по ступенькам с удивительной легкостью для человека его возраста и галантно протянул ей руку, проводя ее через зал, наружу.

Она поймала вид женщины в окне, когда проходила мимо, и была потрясена, когда поняла, что это было ее отражение. Она едва себя узнавала. Ее глаза сияли, голова была гордо вскинута, и из-за игры стекол и света казалось, что она стояла на улице, на верхушке своей кареты, ожидавшей ее.

Красные губы Элии приподнялись, и она еще раз взглянула на женщину в окне, победно идущей к своей золотой колеснице.

***

Она моргнула, когда вышла наружу, ошеломленная ярким солнечным светом и ревом толпы, собравшейся у септы. Вести, словно ветер, распространились по всем углам столицы. Ее ошеломление только усилилось, когда она прислушалась к тому, что кричат люди, услышала, что они кричат ее имя и подбадривают ее.

– Благослови вас Семеро, миледи! – Видела она рыбачку, прижимавшую корзину к боку и кричащую ей.

– Крепитесь, принцесса! – Кричала юная девица, сложив руки перед ртом.

Она слышала и другие голоса, в основном женские, но и мужские тоже. Они кричали ей, чтобы она была смелой, была сильной, чтобы плевала на все. Ее глаза были сухи весь день, но теперь они налились слезами. И ей нисколько не было стыдно. Плач перед этими людьми не будет бесплодным переводом воды.

«Мы словно солдаты, – подумала она, – братья по оружию». Они все вместе сражались и страдали под гнетом безумия Эйриса и одержимости Рейгара, и вот теперь они стояли здесь все вместе, старые бойцы, выжившие и готовые рассказать о своих битвах.

Когда Верховный септон вышел за ней, весь шум стих. Стало ненормально тихо для такой огромной толпы, и Элия с упавшим сердцем вспомнила Харренхол. Что ж, сегодня она выиграла финальный раунд, и, совсем как ее бесполезный супруг, теперь собиралась короновать кое-кого другого.

Простонародье будто осознало, что происходит что-то особенно важное, потому что как только кто-то заговаривал громче шепота или начинал плакать ребенок, все кто поблизости, тут же затыкали их. Можно было услышать, как монета падает на мостовую.

Громоподобный голос Верховного Септона нарушил тишину, словно раздался удар гонка, и постепенно шум вокруг нее становился оглушающим. Раздались вопли ярости, когда сообщили, что ее брак с Рейгаром расторгнут. Криками недовольства и презрения была встречена новость, что если принц Рейгар желает быть коронован, то он должен прежде снова жениться на леди Лианне, на этот раз в присутствии септона и более чем двух свидетелей, либо же они так и продолжат жить во грехе. Смехом – сообщение о том, что сын их объявлен бастардом, коего придется узаконить королевским указом после их свадьбы. Воплями радости – весть, что Рейнис и Эйгон объявлены законными.

Элии казалось, что она потеряет сознание от радости, когда его преосвященство закончил объявление о расторжении ее брака. Ей хотелось сорвать с головы серебряный венец и подбросить его в воздух, словно чепчик. Ей хотелось сбросить с плеч отвратительный красно-черный плащ и втоптать его в землю, пока она не зароется в нее до браслетов на ее лодыжках. Ей хотелось сойти по ступеням, танцуя и напевая от радости.

Ничего этого она сделать не могла.

Она так далеко зашла, играя роль идеальной, милой, покорной принцессы, и этот балаган следовало сыграть еще несколько секунд. И потому, она накинула вуаль на лицо, склонила голову на плечо Эшары и улыбнулась.


End file.
